Broken Voice
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: SHONEN-AI! Naruto has stayed with Orochimaru and Kabuto since his parents died. They torture and experiment on him. One day, they get 'killed', and Tsunade takes him in. He goes to school and doesn't talk...much. Can the gang help him. Updated daily!
1. My Life

**Hey guys! This is a new story that I thought of in school so tell me if I should continue it, or end it...nothing sexual or anything so don't worry! Je ne!**

It was midnight in Konoha. Outside, all the street lights were on, including the shops and the windows. Family's, friends walking and talking. Laughing and having fun. None of them aware of a certain blonde boy's miserable life.

That's why Naruto resented them. '_How could they be so clueless? Carefree? How can the so naïve as to what the world really holds, and is like?!"_ He thought.

He was wearing a black hoodie and some worn blue jeans. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie. He had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His eyes bluer than the sky, enough to make it jealous. His hair like a sunbeam, and wildly, but nice looking on him, stuck in every direction.

However, if you looked closely, you would realize the pain behind his eyes and realize such bright colors should not be on him.

As he was walking, he made a sudden left into a dark alley way. As he walked 5 men came out of the shadows. They were big and burly. Two held knives, while one held a hand pistol, and the other planning to only use his fists apparently.

Naruto took his hands out of his pockets, looked down, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in and out. In, out. In, out. Until he snapped his eyes open. The men, startled, took a step back, then regained their composure. His eyes were no longer a brilliant blue, but a bright blood red color with a slit in the middle, making them look very feral and animalistic.

One of the men, out of no where, whistled a long note. He stopped, and grinned as if he had just won. Naruto looked around. _'So that's why he smirked? No big deal.'_ Naruto thought. He looked around and counted. About fifteen more men showed up. Most armed with a weapon.

They all looked so sure that they could win. It made Naruto smirk, showing pearly white fangs that glinted in the moonlight. In a flash, Naruto disappeared. You could hear a gun shoot. Then another followed by screams of pain, and agony. Then...it all went quiet.

There, in the middle of the bloodied walls and bodies stood Naruto, covered in blood, panting, and with blue eyes.


	2. Orochimaru and Kabuto

~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~

I walked home without being spotted by going through a maze of alley ways. I stay with a man named Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto. We live in an old looking mansion, that people think is abandoned it's so run down.

Both men love me. I am not talking 'Father and son' relationship. No. I am saying that they love to toy with me, and want to 'claim' me. They haven't yet. Thank kami.

Kabuto wore round glasses and had silver looking hair in a ponytail. Orochimaru is deathly pale, and has tattoos on his eyes that makes him look like a snake. He also has gold looking eyes and long, black hair.

Well, anyways, I walked up to the gate and opened it. I closed it back up, and started to walk towards the two giant oak doors. I opened one just barely so there was only a slit letting me see in.

I saw that the kitchen light was on, and heard hushed, but excited, whispers. I swallowed thickly, and decided it best that I not be noticed. I opened the door a little more and..._SQUEEEAK! _ The voices stopped. I froze.

I heard footsteps headed my way. Closer. Closer. Till they stopped. "Orochimaru-sama, I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence for a blinding pain went through my arm. I looked down and saw a needle with purple dripping from it, in my arm.

I fell to my knees, realizing that the senbon was coated in anesthetic.(Stuff that puts you to sleep!) My vision started to get blurry. I looked up to see Kabuto kneeling on one knee in front of me, and Orochimaru standing behind him.

Both smirking.

Both in their 'work' clothes. Or the clothes they wear when they open me up.

I fell to my side, and fell deep into the darkness, wondering what they were going to do to me. _'They already put a demon fox in me, what else can they do.'_ I thought.


	3. New Mom!

~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~

I woke up in my boxers and strapped to a silver metal table. I picked up my head a little, and inspected my body. Nothing but scars I already had. I was greatly confused. "Naruto." I heard Orochimaru call out.

"Orochimaru-sama." I confirmed that I was awake to him.

He walked out of the shadows and stood to my left. He leaned in and whispered, "Great job today Naruto." I shivered. Not in excitement, but in fear.

"Naruto-kun, today..." he bit my earlobe, then leaned in towards my neck and whispered, "I claim you." He kissed my neck, then stood up straight, and walked down some more.

He was now by my stomach, with his hand hovering over my bellybutton. He looked towards me, and I allowed some fear to flash behind my eyes. He simply smirked, and whispered strange words.

His fingers then glowed a pale blue color. He lifted his hand, and slammed it down onto my stomach. An exploding pain went through my stomach. I felt as if I was on fire. Orochimaru came up to me while I was convulsing in pain, and said, "Goodnight." He kissed me on the lips, and blackness overcame my vision.

~~~~Tsunade's POV~~~~

I was doing some paperwork, for I was the police chief and principle of Konoha High. My door slammed open. My left eye ticked as I said in an annoyed tone, "What do you want."

"Tsunade-sama! There is a gang on the move! We have intel that they are going to go kill someone named Orochimaru and his accomplice Kabuto!" said Shizune. She is my secretary, and one hell of a friend.

"Orochimaru, huh? Send out 3 squads and tell them to be armed and ready for anything! I am also coming! Now hurry!"

Shizune rushed out. We were on our way in five minuets.

When we got there, I didn't know what to expect, but certainly didn't expect to see a blonde boy strapped to a metal table looking dead, and Orochimaru and Kabuto shot in the basement.

~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~

When I woke up, I saw white walls, white ceilings, white everything! Till I saw flashbacks of red. I flinched and covered my eyes.

_'A bed? What the...where am I?! Did Orochimaru-sama send me to get killed, or used?!'_ I sat up quickly, going through all the scenario's that could have happened, till the door slammed open.

In came a busty lady with two blonde pigtails, and a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. She came up to me, and looked at me. I could tell that she was mostly interested in my dull, broken looking eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she yelled and said, "Are you Uzamaki Naruto!" I nodded.

She smiled a self satisfied smirk and said, "Well I'm your new mom!"


	4. childhood

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_ **Naruto 5 years-old**

When I was five, I met Kabuto. The first time I saw him, he was the nicest person I've met.

That, however, changed when they started their torture. It all started about half a year after I met Kabuto. When they got sick of me.

They started to hit me, kick me, and yell out violent words and statements that pierced my heart like thousands of knives.

Five is the age I started to believe I was a monster. When I started to believe that I was not loved. That I was nothing.

~~~~9 years later~~~~

When I was fourteen they put a demon fox, named Kyuubi, inside of me. Sealed away in my 'stomach', you could say.

Fourteen, and I've been in Hell for nine years, but still held a burning flame within my eyes. Even though I still go through daily beatings, but today, October tenth, on my birthday! ….I spoke out.

It was on a Thursday, and they kept me 'home' from school to torture me some more for a 'present'. Right when I got to the bottom floor, something connected with my face, making me land on the ground with a 'thud'.

Then, I felt a foot connect with my gut. Once, twice, but on the third time I grabbed the foot and pulled till they fell down. I jumped on top of him right away, spotting a flash of silver hair. I knew not who I was attacking, rage had blinded me. The past anger catching up.

I straddled him, then started to punch him repeatedly in the face. "Naruto-kun." the person said with authority. I stopped and froze in fear when I realized who was under me. Kabuto took that moment, and in a swift motion, I was on my back, and him on top of me straddling me.

He grabbed my wrists and put them above my head. I shivered in fear thinking what he was going to do to me. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "_**Go along with this, or you will gain a different punishment. Hmph. Trust me, it won't be painless."**_ I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"My little Naruto..." he purred as he started to grind against me. I gasped at the sudden action. He went faster and faster. "Uunn." I moaned by accident.

He started to kiss up and down my neck. "Aah." I moaned when he hit a sensitive part. I felt him smile into my neck. 'I don't want this!' I thought. He started to suck and bite the sensitive skin of my neck.

I heard footsteps nearing from the kitchen. They stopped right where my head was. "Kabuto. What are you doing."

I recognized that voice as Orochimaru's. "Teaching him, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said while getting up and bowing his head to him.

"Teaching what?" The snake asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"That he has no power. That we are the one's with the power." He said while looking up, his glasses glinting in the dim light.

Meanwhile, I was lying on the ground, depressed, with tears slipping from my open and broken eyes. I could feel the last shred of hope, the last thought of defiance, disappear. I felt the fire, the tiny flame inside, burn out. I felt cold, dead, lifeless...nothing.

I heard a pair of footsteps walk away, getting fainter and fainter, till they completely disappeared. Kabuto bent down on one knee, leaned down and whispered, "Do you understand now? You will never escape from us."

He kissed me on my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. I didn't even flinch this time. I could tell Kabuto was pleased with my lack of emotions. He smirked, got up and walked away. I just lie there, all the light in my eyes gone. All the warmth replaced by bitter cold.

I felt dead.

~~~~Present Time~~~~

Naruto turned his head. His face blank, and said, "Mom." as if to confirm what she said.

"Hai! You will live with me and go to the school I am in charge of! Just like a normal gaki!" she smiled like she just won the lottery.

"Do you even care." Naruto said while looking out the window. Same broken face.

"Nani?" she asked taken aback by the question.

"So what if I died." He said while clenching the sheets. "So what if I died back there, or stayed and died. No one would notice, or care if a monster like me died."

Tsunade looked taken aback, but gained her composure fast. "Whatever gaki. I'll be here tomorrow to give you your school uniform. You are going to school tomorrow, so be prepared. See ya." she said while turning away and waved.

When she closed the door, Orochimaru's voice came back to him, "You'll never get away, Naruto-kun."

He looked around franticly, searching for him, when flashbacks of the pain and sorrow he had experienced hit him like a well aimed knife to the heart.

He started to sway, and see black spots fill his vision. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly, as he fell into blissful darkness.

**REVIEW=FASTER UPDATES!**


	5. School and the Angelic Boy

In room 202 of Aichi* hospital, a blond boy with three whisker marks, started to wake up. His eyes scrunched up as the sunlight leaked through the windows and bathed him in gold.

As he groggily opened his eyes, he looked to his left, opposite from the window. His sight was still blurry, but he could tell someone was in the chair by his bed. His sight righted, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was Tsunade. She came back for him. She was also holding the uniform in her lap. So it all wasn't a lie! Naruto reached out to wake her, when more memories came. Of the smile and sickly sweet voice calling out to him, before pain exploded throughout his body. When his blood was spilled. The evil laughs that reached his ears 24/7.

Naruto shot up, and slumped his shoulders. He flinched when he felt something cold and wet slide down his cheek. He covered his face with his hands and begun to cry out all the pain, and loneliness he's held for years on end.

He flinched when he felt someone sit down and wrap their arms around him. "Naruto, it's just me, Tsunade."

He continued to cry and let himself except this comfort at least once. Tsunade whispered reassurances in his ear, and soon he calmed down and put back on his mask.

His mask that hid his true pain. His weakness that he didn't want anybody to see.

Tsunade seemed a little taken aback of how quick he hid his emotions again, but recovered quicker than last time, getting used to that, and knew it would take time to have him show any emotion at all. So she didn't push it.

"C'mon, gaki! Today you have to go to school and your already late. I'll walk you to class myself, and introduce you." She got up, and started to walk away. She stopped in front of the door and said, "Get dressed. And, at least try to talk to some of the other kids, mmk?"

Naruto stayed motionless, as Tsunade walked out. When the door closed, Naruto slowly got up and stood over the clothes. He picked up the undershirt. It was white and a tie came with it which was the color red. 'Of blood.' Naruto thought.

The pants were black dress pants, and the jacket was outlined in white and colored black.

He dressed in them, and walked out into the hospital's hallway. He looked to the right then to the left, and found Tsunade leaning on the wall. She pushed herself off the wall and said, "Come on, then. Don't just stand there." as she walked away.

Naruto followed her out to a black sleek car. "Get in, then! I don't want to be here all day!" she yelled from the other side of the car.

'She must've gotten there when I was daydreaming.' thought Naruto.

He was daydreaming of what his life is going to turn out. How Orochimaru was somehow going to come for him, to experiment on him, and hurt him. Would it affect him? No! He wouldn't let anyone change how he was now. That decision was final.

~~~~Time Skip to the School~~~~

Naruto and Tsunade were walking down the hallways, when Tsunade stopped in front of room C102. The door opened to reveal...a guy with a mask reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ with his legs propped up on the desk, while the rest of the class was yelling, throwing paper airplanes, and just being plain, well, annoying.

Tsunade walked to the front of the class, right next to that weird guy, and slammed her fist down onto the desk, splintering it. The class froze, slowly turned to face her and yelled, after standing and bowing, "Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama!"

She put on a smirk, gestured towards the door, and said, "We have a new student joining us today! Be nice," a dark aura started to surround her, "or else. Hahaha! Well anyways, I adopted him, so he's my son. His name is Naruto Uzamaki. He kept his last name because he wasn't comfortable changing it."She looked out the door and called for Naruto.

He wasn't there.

"Kakashi."

"Hai!" Kakashi yelled while mock saluting her, and standing stiff like a soldier.

"I need to talk to you while we find Naruto. Come." Kakashi walked out, when Tsunade was halfway out the door however, she stopped and said, "**Behave."** in a voice that promised pain if they didn't.

Then she ran to the left, with Kakashi down the hallway.

~~~~Naruto;s POV~~~~

When I saw her punch the desk, and yell, I freaked. I backed up a step, then another, and ran to the right, down the hallway.

I kept running and running, till I stopped, and cowered under a window. Trembling, I put my knees up and my arms around them as I thought of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and if I should trust Tsunade.

I trembled with sobs. The one word that snapped me out of my depression was, "Dobe."

When I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous boy ever.

~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~

I woke up irritated. Apparently, Tsunade woke me up just to introduce someone new! Wait...What? Did I hear that right? She ADOPTED a kid?!

I snapped my head towards the door and saw a blonde boy take a couple steps back, then run to the right. I looked back to Tsunade and Kakashi. She said something to him, and he saluted. 'That pedophile.' I thought. They ran to the left! Hah! Those idiots! When they ran out the door, I got up, and walked towards the exit.

When I was about to walk out the door, Sakura stopped me. "Where are you going Saaasuke-kun?" she asked in that disgustingly fake sweet voice as she held to my arm.

"Let go Sakura." I ordered annoyed.

"Whhh~y!" she whined in her freaking. Annoying. Voice! So I just took my arm (roughly) back, and started to walk down the hallway to the left. I ignored Sakura's voice when she yelled for me to come back, and blah, blah, go out with me, blah.

When I heard a sobbing I looked up to see the same blonde boy, crying under the window and mumbling something like, "Not again...please don't make me go back..." and other incoherent things.

"Dobe." Ah, crap! I said that outloud without thinking! When I was about to ask him why he ran, he looked up. Then, I saw it.

His gorgeous blue eyes, his bright blonde hair, the three whisker-like marks on his cheeks...I was at a loss of words. Only one word could describe him.

Beautiful.


	6. Hope, Trust and Kiisses!

**A/N: by 24/7 I meant like everyday all the time, even in his dreams, he is lowered by Orochimaru's words, Kabuto's, and Kyuubi's words.**

Kyuubi talking: **'ROAR! Or in lower case!' **

Naruto thinking: 'sdfsdfsdf'

~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~

His black onyx eyes, his bangs that framed his angelic face. He also has pale skin. Wait..what's a dobe?

"W..wh..what's a dobe?" I asked.

He stopped and seemed taken a back by my question. When we heard a voice. "Saasss~uke-kun! Where are yooouu?!" Ugh! That is one annoying voice.

"Tch. Come on." He gave me his hand to take. 'Should I?...Can I really take this cahnce?' **'Damn kid. Just go with him. I don't sense any bad intent. So just go!'**

I reached up hesitatingly when he grabbed my hand, and pulled me to my feet. "Hurry!" he said desperately.

He started to pull me along. I blushed realizing he wasn't going to let go of my hand any time soon. I snapped out of those thoughts and realized that we were running in the opposite direction of the voice.

We ran for about 2 minutes and I was starting to get tired because of the lack of exercise I've never had for years and lack of nutrition. He suddenly stopped and slid open a door and pulled me inside. He closed the sliding door (A/N:**shoji door? Help on this one guys!**) and started to walk towards me.

He kept walking with me backing up, until I hit a wall. I put on my mask, not allowing it to slip off.

He put his hands on either side of my face, and whispered into my ear, with his sultry voice, "Be quiet for me." He then looked into my eyes, and I couldn't stop the blush rising to my cheeks.

Then, when I was about to ask him to let me go, he kissed me.

~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~

I froze at the sound of his soft, enchanting voice, but freaked when I heard Sakura calling me. I reached out to the boy and told him to come. When he reached to slowly, I grabbed his hand and ran. I knew a classroom that should be empty at the other side of the building.

I ran there, tugged the boy in, and closed the door. I looked behind me, and saw him with a blank face. That scared me. I thought a smile would look better on him for some reason. Why did I even bring him with me?

I had an urge to be close to him, I walked over to him, and cornered him. He still had that blank face on. I leaned down and told him to be quiet. When I looked into his eyes, they held a question in them, so to shut him up, I kissed him.

He had the softest lips, beautiful eyes...he was my angel.

He will be my angel forever.

I decided that I would be the only one to make him smile, laugh, and the only one who could even lay a finger on him. Which I think I could bear this boy. I just had to see him smile for some reason. I felt pulled toward him, as if we are destined. Oh, jeez! That was so cliché!

I felt something wet slide down onto my lips. I stopped kissing him surprised, and looked up only to see him crying, with eyes open, staring blankly at me.

I cupped his soft cheek, and wiped a tear with my thumb gently. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'll be you guardian angel and protect from anyone that wants to hurt you." He looked up at me, with the same tearful expression.

When I got no answer, I asked, "Do you believe me?"

~~~~Naruto's POV~~~

When he kissed me, tears kept falling down my face. I could feel how gently he kissed me, as if he was afraid he would hurt me. A monster like me! I wanted to kiss back, because I felt pulled towards him. However, I kept on a blank face. It was just to much for me to think that someone could actually care for me.

When he stopped kissing me, I almost pulled him back but I stopped myself, knowing better. When he cupped my cheek, I felt like my heart would burst from my chest.

When he made those promises, I felt like I could finally trust someone. And when he asked if I believed I couldn't say no.

So, I nodded my head. Then I grabbed the front of his shirt and cried. I felt his arms go around me, and him move his hand up and down my back. "I believe you...I believe you.." I repeated that five more times. I cried for a while longer. When I finally calmed down, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back.

I looked at him with wide eyes as he stared deeply into my blue eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?"

"Naruto." I replied. His eyes seemed to light up at my name.

~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~

I knew that this boy has been through something terrible, like me, and was probably going through internal conflict trying to decide whether he could show his true emotions to me.

When he cried into my chest, I felt my heart start to beat rapidly and I knew that I had to comfort him. So I rubbed my angels back. Now that I think about it, he reminds me of a fox. When my little fox calmed down, I had to make sure who he was.

If he was really the kid Tsunade adopted. When I asked, when he said Naruto, I was really happy. Probably because I wanted to know I was right, or because I just wanted to know his name.

Maybe, because I love hi- no! I'm not gay! Ok maybe I am. I mean, I've never really taken any interest in any girls before, I mean they are just annoying and emotional and expect you to say 'I love you' all the time!

I've only ever thought of them as nuisances actually.

I swear though, I am not in love with a GUY! Ok...I might have all of the symptoms for love, but this might turn into brotherly love! Ok, that is pretty bad, I already have a brother! Frankly, I don't want another one. Itachi has a boyfriend! A stupid blonde named Deidara!

Maybe its genetic? I don't know but mayb- "S..Sa-su-ke. Sasu-ke...Sasuke!" I felt my heart start to beat at 1 billion miles per hour when he said my name!

"Yes?"

"..."

"It's okay to tell me anything you want. I won't be mad." I told him softly.

"...Why don't you hate me? Everybody else does. Why are you being nice to me?"

I felt my heart stop at what he said. The sadness, pain, and betrayal was showing in his eyes. I felt a tear drop from the corner of my eye down my face. "Sasuke?" I looked up to see him looking at me with concern. I just smiled, which rarely happens, I will ONLY ever act like that around Naruto.

"It's okay now, Naruto." I said while hugging him. "It's okay now...it's okay.."

I think after I said those words, I gave him a reason to live, I gave him hope. I knew I was right when he hugged me back and said, "Thank you."

**A/N: Author's block! What should happen next! Any gay pairings you want? I'll show them! **

**Neji and Kiba maybe?**

**Well anyways...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Deidara!

As Naruto and Sasuke were close to the classroom, they saw Tsunade and Kakashi standing in front of the door blocking three people from entrance. One had black hair in a low ponytail, one with blonde hair and a ponytail on top of his head, and another with red hair.

Naruto gasped and stopped. Sasuke stopped as well, their hands interlinked with each other. He looked behind him to see Naruto with his eyes wide, shaking, with his free hand balled up near his chest.

Sasuke snapped his head in the three's direction, let go of Naurto's hand and walked over. His mask of indifference in place, he stormed up and asked, "What's going on here."

The other raven looked over to him and said, "Ototou, if you want an answer ask Deidara." he said as he nodded his head to the blonde now known as Deidara.

"Deidara, what are you and Itachi-nee, AND Sasori dong at MY classroom."

"I'm looking for the new kid, un."

"Why."

The blonde looked away and mumbled, "Personal reasons."

Sasuke sighed and looked towards Tsunade and Kakashi. "Why not just let him see Naruto, and explain then."

"If he has anything to do with Naruto's past then...then I don't know what would happen." Tsunade answered.

"What do you know about Naruto's past?!" Sasuke asked urgently, while walking up to her. He really wanted, no, needed to know what made him have that broken look in his eyes.

"Shut up gaki! You're creating a scene!" Sure enough he was. His whole class was staring at him in disbelief at his sudden interest and outburst.

"Che."

"Naruto...Naruto!" yelled Deidara all of a sudden. They all looked over to see Deidara running over to Naruto, while Naruto froze in his spot, shaking his head, and staring with wide eyes.

When Deidara was in front of him, Naruto fell to his knee's and said, "You're dead."

"No, I'm not. I was saved from there, by the Akatsuki, Naru. Now that you're free of him we ca-"

"So you left me. You left me there. In hell! To save yourself!" Naruto yelled while standing up, his eyes flashing red.

"N-Naruto...did they put HIM in you?" Deidara gasped, his hand covering his mouth, while tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Yes. No thanks to you. Do you know how many have fallen victim? All because you left me there, in the darkness?! I am a fallen angel now! If you stayed there, he said he would've delayed IT! Why? Why are you coming for me now?" Naruto said, his bangs covering his eyes, and his voice cracking at the end.

"Naruto. I am so, very, very, sorry. Please, PLEASE, forgive me!" Deidara pleaded, while taking a step towards him, and reaching out towards him. Naruto took a step back. He steeped forward, back, forward, back, then Naruto decided to run.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled then ran after him. Everyone stared wide-eyed after Sasuke. Deidara turned, and yelled, "After him!"

His two companions followed and ran with him down the hallway. Soon followed by the two adults, who were thoroughly confused about the relationship between Deidara and Naruto.

~~~~Naruto's POV~~~~

**'Nobody cares about you, kit.'**

'_No, Sasuke does! He has to! He promised me...and-and everything!"_

"**Kit listen. I don't want you hurt anymore, so, heed my warning. Disappear, or feel the worst pain. Love."**

_'Wait, Kyuu! Wait, don't go! What do you mean! Speak to me! Grr! Fine, I'll take my chances."_

I slowed to a stop when all of the emotions hit me at once. Sadness, loneliness, pain, and worst of all, the feeling of being unwanted. A nuisance. I fell to my knees, my arms hanging limply at my side. The sky had gathered some dark clouds, and I could hear thunder not to far away.

"No one wants me. I'm good for nothing, useless, an eyesore..." I continued with tears trailing down my checks. Arms wrapped around my waist, I gasped at the sudden contact. I turned my head to see Sasuke, with his head nuzzled in my shoulder. "Sa-Sasuke...I-I-" he kissed me before I could say anything.

A few rain drops fell.

"Dobe. I got you." he whispered. I turned and cried into his chest. I felt so open to him, and just felt I could trust him. I gasped slightly, when he grasped my chin in his hand, his other wiping my tears.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

A few more fell.

He leaned down, both of us not noticing the group that arrived when I started to cry, and kissed me.

It poured.

I felt so much passion in that kiss. So much love. I started to kiss back, slowly, not knowing how to kiss and all.

Lighting lit.

I pulled away reluctantly, and asked, "You promise, ne?"

Thunder burst from the sky.

"Yes. I promise. I vow to you Naruto, that I will never, ever break those promises. I love you." the raven said.

The rain kept falling, while lighting illuminated the sky in a golden light.

"I-I think I l-l-lo-like you to, Sasuke." Naruto answered.

A ray of sunshine found its way towards the two boys, and bathed them in golden light as the rain poured lighter, and lighter, till it just drizzled.

The two boys shared one more kiss, then Naruto fainted in Sasuke's arms.

**A/N: Hey! Some jealousy will come up and more school time next chapter. They won't run around this much. Deidara will be explained in an EXTRA chapter labled EXTRA PAST. Do not know when that will come up, but if YOU HAVE IDEA'S PM ME OR JUST REVIEW.**

**Thank you! Love you all! ^-^**


	8. Fangirl chapter

**I have a poll on my profile. Look at it please! It's about **** this story and others!**

Naruto woke up in a room. In a bed. Different from the hospital. The walls are blue and the bed sheets are as well. (You guys can imagine the rest :P) He started to hyperventilate , not knowing where he was, as flashes of whips and his blood pouring into a pool at his feet.

"ahhh…AHHHH-!" his voice rose to a scream as flashes of his terror came before him. He felt broken all over again as he hallucinated, snakes on the walls, him, everywhere! He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He didn't see the door opening and three people walking in.

He couldn't hear them calling his name. He only saw that pale, white, face, and the glint of glasses. Finally, a voice pierced through his madness/anxiety. "Naruto!" He heard.

'_Sasuke? Sasuke?!'_ Naruto didin't know that he had started to yell out Sasuke's name. Sasuke was currently freaking out, seeing his blond freaking out. He grabbed Naruto and held him. "Naruto! Naruto, I'm here. It's Sasuke." Sasuke whispered, the blond stopped thrashing and calmed.

He opened his eyes, full of unshed tears. Sasuke held onto Naruto tighter and whispered into his ear, "Naruto, I'm here your fine. No one will get you here. I won't let them."

A sniffling could be heard. Then sobbing. "Sa..Sasuke…I thought I was g-going to d-d-die!" Naruto said in the saddest voice.

"Hush. I know. I'm here for you. Tsunade, and Kakashi, and everyone you get to know. OK?" Sasuke started to loosen his grip on Naruto, who was now just crying, not sobbing.

"Naruto, I have to go home. Bye now." Sasuke let go of Naruto, and turned towards Tsunade and Jiraiya, who were very shocked.

"Bye. Thanks for letting m-." He started, but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve and Naruto looking at him with wide fearful eyes. Sasuke sighed and turned to look at Tsunade. "Call my Nii-san and tell him I am spending the night here."

Tsunade nodded and pulled Jiraiya out of the room to do so.

When they walked out, Sasuke took off his shirt and pants, so that he was left in only his boxers. Naruto blushed and scooted over so Sasuke could get in. He turned towards the wall so Sasuke wouldn't see his blush.

When he felt a weight going onto the bed next to him. When Sasuke climbed in, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his head.

"Goodnight." He whispered seductively in his ear.

That night Naruto didn't have any nightmares and had the most peaceful sleep he's ever had.


	9. Waking Up

**I am so freaking sorry guys! I WILL update faster. The reason I didn't update was because we moved and there's been a LOT of stress...so...yeah. I might even have to change school's for the THIRD TIME! So, gomena sai(sp?)!**

As Naruto woke up, he felt a comforting warmth around him. He groaned as he cuddled towards the warmth, never before remembering ever feeling this sort of comfort. Why? Well that's because Orochimaru and Kabu- that's right! What if this was a trick?

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as situation upon situation fell upon him. All of the 'what if's ' and fear and pain, sorrow, frustration, mentally hurting scenarios fell into his thoughts. He started to shake, as fear clouded his thoughts and eyes. He broke out into a cold sweat, then, one word escaped his lips.

"Please..."

When he whispered that, pale eyelids slowly fluttered open to see the blonde angel shaking in his arms.(Naruto's head is cuddled into his chest) Sasuke immediately started to comfort him. He pulled the blonde closer and whispered gently into his ear, "Shhh. Calm down, remember last night? It's me, Sasuke." He stroked his hair, feeling the shivering fade as he kissed his forehead.

Naruto registered everything that Sasuke said, and slowly calmed. Ashamed that he showed Sasuke his weak side and points. Slowly his face fell into one of blank emotion.

Sasuke was about to comment when the door opened, revealing a big busted woman. Tsunade.

"Get up you two! You're going to school!"

"Hn."

Naruto looked up with glassy eyes, and mumbled something.

"What was that gaki?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto blushed and asked louder this time, "Does Sasuke have classes with me?" Not willing to admit the unknown feelings he had.

"Hai," Tsunade answered with a smile, "I made sure of that. Sasuke will be watching you all of school so the Akatsuki don't get near you."

Naruto paled at the mere mention of the group Deidara was with. He nodded slowly and looked at the newly placed uniform at the edge of his bed.

"Ok. I'll go." He answered.

"**Kit are you sure?"**

_**'Hai, I am."**_

"**Well I'm not going to hold you back, baka. Just remember! If you're in trouble, let me tear those ningens apart.'**

Naruto shook at the thought of more blood. Sasuke noticed his worried state and asked what was wrong. Naruto just shrugged it off, not knowing how Sasuke would react if he found out he had a demon fox inside of him.

**Please review! It helps remind me to update!**


	10. School Part 1

**The school is named Konoha High! Sorry about that!**

Naruto and Sasuke were both standing at the front gates of Konoha(sp?) high, after being dropped off then ditched them at the front. Naruto nervously picked at his blazer, while Sasuke had his book-bag slung carelessly over his shoulder, and his other hand in his pocket.

Sasuke's blazer was also unzipped to the middle, and three buttons undone on his undershirt. Naruto...well he...his blazer, pants, and dress shirt were both perfectly ironed. Courtesy of Tsunade. His awkward look, plus perfect clothes and big blue eyes made him a perfect target!

_'Now, if he had his blazer off, shirt unbuttoned, he would look drool worthy. I can already hear hi- NO! Stop thinking those things! I am NOT gay! And I have a perfectly good explanation for kissing him!'_

"Hmph." Sasuke had an irritated look on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." was all that he replied with.

"Do...do I look...okay?" Naruto asked with wide blue eyes opened in sweet, sweet innocence. He looked down and realized that he made a perfect target. For both people who want a lover and be predator.

Sasuke sighed and walked in front of him. He settled his bag down against the wall and unzipped his blazer all the way down, revealing his see through white shirt. Then he moved on to the buttons and unbuttoned three, trying not to concentrate on his tan chest.

When he stood back up, he backed up a couple of steps to see what else needed to be done. He quickly realized, however, that he looked just perfect. Except for the fact that he was nervous and twitchy.

"Stop twitching, people will only notice you more." Naruto immediately stopped twitching. Sasuke watched as his blonde angel took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out. His composer looking more laid back, and uncaring, instead of twitchy and nervous, and, well, awkward.

All in all, though, Naruto looked very hot. His wild golden hair, that you could just run your fingers through.

Lips that are like rose petals. He almost matched up to Sasuke on the 'Hot Scale', the one his fan girls use.

When he finished analyzing him, he picked up his bag and turned. He made a move to leave, but instead stopped in place and said, "C'mon dobe."

Naruto smiled and followed a couple of steps behind him.

~~~~~Skip~~~~

When the two boys were walking down the halls, when they heard a voice calling Sasuke. When they turned, they saw a boy with feral looking features and two red upside down triangles.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see his eye twitching in annoyance. Naruto tilted his head wondering what the matter was. He soon realized when the dog boy was next to his ear and yelled...(wait for it ;D)

"HEY! Who's this cutie?!" Naruto fell backwards only to be caught by Sasuke, who answered by saying, "Kiba."

**Next chapter Sasuke MIGHT finally realize that he's gay :P**


	11. Realization

**IMPORTANT: I will now update on Saturday's. This spring break I am also going to make a 'Rise of the Guardians' fanfiction. It is going to be...dark, yet uplifting...maybe. I haven't really thought about it. So if you want to see something in it, make suggestions!**

_~~~~Recap~~~~_

"_HEY! Who's this cutie?!" Naruto fell backwards only to be caught by Sasuke, who answered by saying, "Kiba."_

_~~~~End Recap~~~~_

Sasuke helped Naruto back onto his feet, while Kiba watched his kind gestures carefully with his hood up and hands behind his head, before smirking deviously.

"What." Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Ooohh~! I understand where you were yesterday. Or rather, what you were doing." Kiba answered in a suggestive tone. While wiggling his eyebrows.

Naruto being Naruto, cocked his head to the side wondering what he was talking about while Sasuke let a light blush onto his face in embarrassment. A little at the comment but mostly because of the daring picture that crossed his mind.

He shook his head to rid of the image and cleared his throat. "Kiba, stop. He was in the hospital, and is now, officially, the principle's son. Now," Sasuke continued as he stepped closer to Kiba to whisper in his ear, "play nice. This is his first time in school." He said threateningly.

Kiba gulped. Even though he was one of Sasuke's closest friends, it didn't mean that Sasuke didn't scare him. Plus, Sasuke was being protective! _'He's like a mommy bear and the blonde dude his cub! I mean, seriously, Sasuke caring? Psh.' _Kiba thought.

Both of their eyes snapped to the other boy when he spoke. "Um...my...my name is Naruto!" He finished with confidence, something he's never felt before.

Sasuke looked shocked over to Naruto, surprised he was already telling somebody his name. Kiba looked to Sasuke to see if this was normal. Apparantly not, by the way Sasuke looked.

Kiba looked back to the blonde, and smiled. "Hey there, little dude. You're cute aren't you?" He watched as Naruto blushed at his comment. He smirked then put his arm over Sasuke's shoulders and said, "Hold up dude."

Then turned and him and Sasuke away, and whispered, "Dude, are you gay?"

Sasuke looked startled but then raised his voice and said, "No!"

"Shhh! Dude, don't tell me you aren't. You haven't been interested in any girls for years! And now you are getting all protective over some cute looking dude. Don't make me start explaining how you look at him."

Sasuke blushed, then his eyes widened. "I'm gay." He whispered, while Kiba smirked in triumph.


End file.
